FIG. 1 illustrates an array substrate of ADvanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) mode. The array substrate comprises a substrate 1, a pixel structural layer (only a common electrode 3 at the bottom is shown) and a lower polarizer 5 located beneath the substrate.
During it is used, since the substrate 1 will generate a stress, the lower polarizer 5 will deform to generate a phase difference which may result in an occurrence of light leak.